


The Heart of Dallas

by porcelainandleather



Category: Glee, Glee/True Blood, True Blood, klaine - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 12:34:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14449389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainandleather/pseuds/porcelainandleather
Summary: Kurt finds out that his father's past is littered with vampires after moving to Dallas, Texas. His father introduces him to Eric Northman who asks a huge favor of him. With the help of the sweet Sookie Stackhouse, they enter the Fellowship of the Sun. Can they find Godric, before its too late.





	The Heart of Dallas

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Glee or True Blood but it is fun to take them out and play with them a bit. This will be a Godric/Kurt endgame. Kurt and Blaine are just friends. This is not a Quinn friendly story.

Kurt sighed loudly as he sat on his new bed, resting his feet on a box of books. He looks around the empty room. Nothing here said Kurt Hummel. Everything that was him was left back in Lima, Ohio, when his father abruptly moved them to, of all places, Dallas, Texas. He laid back with a groan as thinking about the fight, with his father when he had told him. He had not given Kurt much of a explanation other than, “A friend, from high school, needs my help.” His father had been acting strange since the vampires came out of the coffin, a few years ago. Kurt laughed and wiped his eyes as he thought about it. It was like his father’s world was turned upside down, and Kurt's life just got stranger and stranger, as he watched his father fight for the VRA (Vampire Rights Amendment.)

His phone rang and Kurt rolled over to grab it off the bedside table. He smiled seeing the name of his best friend flash across the screen and he eagerly answered. ”Hey Blaine. How is Lima without their resident gay duo?”

Blaine chuckled, but he sounded a little depressed as he answered. “We’re fine, but Quinn led another campus wide protest, against vampire taking night courses.”

Kurt rolled his eyes. “Of course she had.” She and Kurt had once been friends but once his father had joined congress to fight for vampire and gay rights, Kurt had become the epitome of evil, in her eyes. And once she had joins the Fellowship of the Sun, he wanted nothing to do with her. “How well did that go over?”

Blaine chewed his lip before answering. “Well Will kicked her out of Glee and Coach Sue threatened to kick her off the Cheerios.”

Kurt scoffed. “Sue would not risk losing her best cheerleader. Well, after losing me.” Kurt chuckled. Sue had been pissed when he had told her he was moving. “She was counting on me to win nationals for her, again.”

“Uh huh.” Blaine said a little distracted. Kurt could hear him, shuffling around as he talked to someone on his end. “Hey, Finn just told me that Puck was arrested today.”

Kurt sat up and gasped. “Oh my god! Why?” He knew that Puck was always been getting in trouble with the cops but he had never actually gotten arrested.

“One second.” Blaine put down the phone and Kurt could hear him mumbling back and forth with Finn. He came back a moment later cursing. “The damned idiot got caught with an ounce of V.”

Kurt growled and rolled his eyes. He knew about V addicts from helping Carol at the hospital. “Has he lost his fucking mind?” He closed his eyes and took a calming breath. “Find out if he is allowed bail. I’ll see what I can do.”

He could hear Blaine laugh softly. “You really can’t help it. You just keep helping him.” Kurt knew his was right but he just shrugged. He and Puck had been best friends once, before Puck had joined the football team. “Yeah.”

“What was that?” Kurt asked confused. He figured that Blaine was talking to Finn again.

Blaine sighed. “Finn said that Puck insists that it wasn’t his, but you know the zero tolerance policy. I’ll call you once we know what Puck’s bail will be.”

“Thank you. You know I worry.” Kurt chewed his lip as he heard his father calling him. “I have to go. Dad wants to talk to me. Call me as soon as you know.”

“Sure thing. Finn and I need to get to homework, anyway.” BLaine hung up in the next moment and Kurt sighed as he readied himself to go upstairs and face his father. He was still angry but he knew that his father had a reason for moving him, days before his 18th birthday.

\--------------------------------------

Burt was pacing back and forth, across the empty living floor, when Kurt made it into the room. “Hey, dad. You needed me.” He gulped as he noticed another man in the room. He has beautiful, standing at least 6 foot tall. Kurt looked into his blue eyes and shrunk back a bit.

Burt noticed Kurt’s reaction and chuckled. “Kurt, this is My old friend, Eric Northman.” He knew that Eric could be a bit intimidating if you did not know him. Hell he intimidated most people who knew him well. “He is the vampire sheriff of Louisiana.”

Kurt nodded and blushed offering his hand, but pulled it back, remembering his vampire etiquette. “It’s a pleasure, Mr. Northman.” He chewed his lip and smiled at the taller man. He had met a number of Vampires over the last few years but none that matched Eric’s beauty.

Eric bowed his head with a smirk. Kurt suspected that he was used to people thinking he was beautiful. “It is nice to meet you.” Eric spoke to Burt without his eyes leaving Kurt. “This is Kurt. He has grown into a nice young man.” He his smirk turned into a genuine smile. “I held you the day you were born.”

Kurt laughed and ran his hand through his hair. “I guess you and my father have known each other a while. Did he always know you were a vampire?” Burt glared at him, and Kurt knew he had broken some unknown rule. Kurt could never understand why his father seemed so unsurprised when vampires had let themselves known and would not Kurt ask about them. “I’m sorry. Was that rude?”

Eric let out a loud and powerful laugh. “No. You’re just blunt. Yes, your father always knew I was a vampire. He and my father were friends growing up. That is actually why you are here.”

Burt jumped in at this point. “I still do not think this is the best idea. It’s too dangerous.” He looked at Kurt with pain in his eyes. “I know I’ve always told you to try your best to shield your mind but Eric is in out of options. Sookie, can you come in here?”

Kurt turned out as a small blonde came out of the kitchen. ‘Um, hello?” He looked at his father with a puzzled expression. They had known Kurt was a telepath since he was 5 years old. His mother had been half fairy and he had inherited the traite from her. “Sookie is it?” He offered his hand to her smiling. The woman grinned and took his hand easily.

“Hello, I’m Sookie.” She closed her eyes and grinned. “Oh, you’re a telepath too? I’ve never met another like myself.” She looked at Eric. “So this is your contact?”

Eric nodded solemnly. “I thought with the both of you, we might have better luck.”

Kurt looked back at the vampire and griminced. “I’m sorry but maybe you can tell me what you are talking about?” He frowned and looked at Sookie. “I’m sorry. I can’t read Vampires.”

Sookie giggled neither can I. “And I agree. Eric is beautiful, but he’s a real pain in my ass.” Kurt could not love this woman already. She was a tiny thing but Kurt could tell she was strong. She would not take any crap from anyone.

Burt coughed and Kurt looked over at him. His father was blushing. Kurt knew that his father still had a little trouble accepting that he was gay. Burt pointed toward the dining room. “Perhaps we should all take a seat at the table. I have to tell Kurt what this was all about.”

Kurt nodded and walked into the dining room. He pulled out a chair for sookie, always the gentlemen. Sookie kiss his cheek and thanked him graciously.

Kurt sat next his father, and Eric took a seat across from him, as Burt started talking. “When I was a young man, about 15, I came across a boy. He looked about my age, but he had been hurt badly.” Kurt nodded knowing his father would never abandon anyone, who had been hurt. “I insisted that I help him inside and tend to his cuts. It looked like he had inflicted the wounds on himself.”

Kurt gasped. “He….” He could not fathom why anyone would hurt himself, but after Karofsky, he knew that people became desperate.

Burt nodded. “He told me later, he had tried to kill himself.” He looked at his son pleadingly. “By the time I got him inside though, the wounds had healed.” He took Kurt’s hand in his own. “I was frightened but he assured me that he was no harm to me. Not only had he lost too much blood, to move on his own but he was tired of all the death.” Burt closed his eyes. “He looked so scared. I did what I could to feed him and to keep him safe for weeks. We became friends and he promised that we would always remain family.” He chuckled with a tear flowing down his cheek.

Kurt reached over to wipe it away. “Dad, why are you telling me this? You knew all this time about vampires but never thought to mention it until now?”

Burt sighed. “His name was Godric and we had a bit of a falling out, after you were born.” He chewed his lip. “We found out about your mother’s cancer just a few months before you arrived, and I begged Godric to change her. I could not lose her, but he refused.” Burt wiped his eyes. “The night you were born was the last time I saw him. He bless you with a bit of his blood, to keep your mother alive, and your middle name.” Burt grinned. “He said it was his sister’s when he was alive.”

Kurt nodded looking over at Eric and Sookie, and then he looked back at his father. He was still unsure of why they were here. “Then Why are we here? Does he want his blood back?” Kurt knew it was impossible but he was a bit angry that the vampire would not save his mother.

Burt shook his head. “No, Godric is missing. Eric is afraid that he tried to kill himself again or the Fellowship of the Sun has taken him.” Burt let out a deep breath. “Godric is over 2000 years old. If they took him, he went voluntarily.”

Kurt looked over at Eric, angrily. “And why would he help you? He let my mother die.”

Eric growled lightly. “You mother refused at well, and your father dropped the question as soon as she refused. She did not want this life. She had already been banished by her own people for loving a human.” He shook his head. “Look, sweetheart. I’ve offered your father a fair price for his help, but he refused the money. It is your help we need anyway.” He cupped Kurt’s chin and looked into his eyes. “Godric is half the man anyone of us can ever hope to be. He did not leave because Burt wished him any ill will. He left because he could not bare that he had let Burt down.”

Kurt gulped and nodded. It felt weird to stare so deeply into a vampire’s mind. “You seem to love him.” He took a deep breath and looked at Sookie, pulling his face out of Eric’s grip. “And why are you here?”

Sookie sighed. “Eric is paying my $2,000 to help him find Godric.” She giggled. “We have a plan and Eric said he knew another telepath. He failed to tell me that you did not know you.” Kurt chuckled. The woman seemed to be at ease with the vampire sitting next to her.

Kurt nodded. “I want $2,000 as well, but I want it sent to my friend Puck.”

“Kurt, they are family.” Burt admonished him.

Kurt looked over at his father. “So is Puck.”

“Deal.” He heard Eric exclaim. He turned his head and smirked at him.

“So tell me this plan.” Kurt looked between the other three. “Will I be in danger?”

Sookie shook her head. “No. you should not be.” She pulled out a box and handed it to him. “We are going to pose as a young married couple and go into the Fellowship church, here is Dallas. There we will listen to Steve Newlin and his wife’s mind. Just to see if Godric is there.”

Kurt took the box and looked inside, then at Sookie incredulously. “You know that I am not only gay but I look the part. Who is going to believe that I am married to a woman?”

Sookie shrugged. “I can help you look a bit more, um how do you say, straight? I’ll probably need to help you a bit with your gift as well.”

Kurt chuckled. “How long do we have, until we go to church?”

Sookie grinned. “The day after tomorrow. One of Eric contacts says they are having a lock in. We will go in and ask if we can join in. We have come up with a story that we want to join the church as we found out our last pastor was a vampire sympathiser.”

Kurt nodded and looked over at his father before looking into Eric’s eyes. “And how will you get us out?”  

Eric shrugged. “I will over power a guard and fight us out. I will be in the south hall.” Eric pulled out a map of the building. “You will meet me there and I will go in for Godric, if you tell me he is there.”

Kurt nodded. “If you have a map of the compound, why don’t you just go in and get him.”

Eric sighed. “The vampire council have forbidden me from killanyone of the fellowship. They said that if Godric is there, he made his choice.” Kurt saw the tears Eric was trying desperately to hide. “I can’t let him die, Kurt. Please find him. HIs blood runs through your veins, as well as mine.”

Kurt could not stand to see such a strong man hurting and nodded. “We will find him Eric. I can promise you that.”

Burt clapped his hand. “Okay. Let me show Sookie to her room. Kurt, Eric’s room is under your closet.”

Kurt let out a growl. “Seriously. Follow me.” Kurt stood up and led Eric to his basement. “So, how old are you.”

Eric smirked as he opened the trap door in his closet. “Maybe I’ll tell you. After we find Godric, of course.”

Kurt rolled his eyes and went into the bathroom. “Have a Good day, Eric.” He did not like how Eric looked at him, like he was a snack.


End file.
